


Fragments - Batman (Nolan)

by Kaelyan



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Recueil de drabbles du collectif NoName dont le but est d'écrire 100 mots en 7 minutes à partir d'un mot fourni par un participant. Un texte par chapitre. Attention à chaque note d'auteur ! Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating.





	1. Carnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Batman » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.
> 
> Date : 11 mars 2018  
> Genre : Humour  
> Rating : K  
> Thème : Carnet (Hermystic)  
> Nombre de mots : 102

* * *

Bruce voyait souvent Gordon écrire dans un carnet, quand il l'espionnait par la fenêtre de son bureau. Plus le temps avait passé, plus la curiosité était devenue insoutenable.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait dans ledit bureau, en train d'essayer de forcer ce fichu tiroir. Il tapa une oreille contre le bureau alors il préféra enlever le masque. Il finit enfin par ouvrir ce tiroir et lut.

C'était une liste de noms, tous rayés sauf deux dont le sien.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le plafonnier s'éclaira. Le Batman, se tourna vers Gordon, hébété.

« Eh bien, j'ai ma réponse, » déclara-t-il simplement en souriant.

* * *

 


	2. Périodique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 17 mai 2018  
> Genre : amitié  
> Rating : K  
> Thème : périodique (Haru-carnage)  
> Nombre de mots : 110

* * *

Il y avait eu de la méfiance, au départ. Le justicier dont on ne savait de quel côté il était vraiment, et le flic qui essayait de ne pas se faire corrompre.

La confiance arriva, plus rapidement que prévu.

Il y avait eu son divorce, et le soutien inébranlable du justicier qui avait passé des nuits à ses côtés, sur la fenêtre de son bureau, pour discuter.

Il y avait eu la mort de Rachel, et les rôles s'étaient inversés.

Oui, périodiquement, il disparaissait. Mais il le prévenait toujours. Et lorsqu'il réapparaissait, James était toujours le premier à le savoir. Il savait qui était sous le masque.

C'était son ami.

* * *

 


	3. Lumière

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 18 mai 2018  
> Genre : angst  
> Rating : T  
> Thème : lumière (Julindy)  
> Nombre de mots : 110

* * *

Bruce était deux personnes. Le play-boy le jour, le soir. Et  _l'autre_  la nuit.

Il s'était longtemps persuadé que le Batman n'était qu'un masque.

La réalité... c'était que ça lui permettait d'évacuer enfin un peu la colère qui l'avait rongé depuis le meurtre de ses parents.

La réalité, c'était qu'il  _était_  bien plus l'homme chauve-souris que le milliardaire. La créature nocturne qui détestait les projecteurs...

On dit que chaque personne a sa part d'ombre et de lumière, mais lui, il ne cherchait qu'une chose. Se réfugier dans l'ombre. Parce que ce que la lumière montrait faisait peur...

Il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle le fuyait depuis qu'il était tombé dans ce puits...

* * *

 


	4. Sybarite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 2 février 2019  
> Genre : general  
> Rating : K+  
> Thème : Sybarite (Elizabeth Mary Holmes)  
> Nombre de mots : 109

* * *

"Je connais les hommes comme vous," déclara Gordon à Bruce lors d'un gala chez au manoir Waynes. "Vous n'êtes que des rentiers, des sybarites, qui se laissent porter par les jours qui passent au rythme des plaisirs de la bouche et de la chair."

Bruce avait préféré se taire et ricaner. Mais, des mois plus tard, alors qu'il avait encore sauvé la vie du policier, il n'avait su tenir sa langue. Jim appréciait sincèrement le Batman et le voyait comme un ami, ce qui était réciproque. Mais il voulait que Jim aime aussi Bruce.

"Un jour vous verrez que je ne suis pas sybarite," murmura-t-il à un Gordon ébahi.

* * *

 


End file.
